


Last Train Home

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle hurries to get home but she only manages to get the last train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Train Home

**Author's Note:**

> This shortfic was entirely written in my Blackberry as I made my way home yesterday from a friend’s house. I went to see OUAT and in fact I managed to get the last train. This plot came to my mind and I started to write it as I waited for the train. And I'm sorry for Belle in this story.  
> Enjoy!

It was really late, she should have been home earlier, but chatting with friends was something Belle couldn't renounce. She walked down fast the stairs that led to the subway, and she just missed one of the trains. She hurried to get to the stop and she found she had to wait almost 20 minutes to get the last train that would leave her home.  
  
She was standing alone on the stop, and there weren't any people waiting on the opposite side of the station. There was only her.  
  
The station was really quiet, she only heard her own breathing and the music she was listening. She hoped the train wouldn't be empty; the trip to her house lasted around 30 minutes, and being alone in the wagon frightened her.  
  
She sat down in one of the benches of the station, at the same time she pulled out the book she was reading now out of her rucksack. She was reading the first book of the Millennium trilogy; " _This isn't the best book to read right now_ ", she thought as she looked to the clock in which the time that lasted for the next train was displayed. 15 minutes. She sighed.  
  
There weren't any lost calls in her mobile phone of her parents; she had warned them that she would be late. She would have liked to phone Eliza to see if she could get to the station with her so she could feel less alone and frightened, but she felt stupid for thinking like that: was she going to bother her friend for such a lame thing? Belle discarded the idea immediately. Only 7 minutes were left, that wasn't too much.  
  
She looked to the entrance of the station; a man had just walked in. He wasn't good looking. He didn't inspire so much trust, so she tried not to look too much to him and hoped she would be unseen. Fear was starting to take control of her body, so she closed the book and she just stared to the opposite side of the station. 4 minutes. Her home was closer.

She started to feel that the man who had entered into the station was really close to her, and indeed, he was. Only two benches separated them. The tension could be cut with a knife.

The sound of the train getting into the station make her feel safer and better. She rose quickly from the bench and waited the train to stop to open the door of the wagon. She felt a hard breathing behind her. The man who had been waiting with her on the station was behind her.

Both get into the wagon, and Belle hurried to sit as far as she could sit from that man. It was the first wagon, so if she was in trouble, she could ask for help to the driver. The man sat where the last door of the wagon was placed. Belle felt a bit better, but she was in that place with that man. She tried to convince herself not to think in him again, but that was really difficult: the man's eyes where looking at her. Her breathing was starting to be accelerated, and fear was starting to appear in the way of sweat. The first stop came, and the man moved from his sit to one near Belle.

In the next five stops, he didn't move, but in the sixth, he got really close to her; only four seats separate them. Belle's house was six stops away; she started to think that she should get off from the train and just walk home. She would spend more time, but she would feel safer.

On the seventh stop, the man moved another seat closer to Belle. He was smiling; Belle turned his face away of where she was looking, and she started to shake a bit. Fear was eating her up.

In the next two stops, the man kept his place, as well as her smile, but in the next, he moved until he was side by side with the girl. His face got closer to hers, until his lips could touch her right ear.  
  
\- I'm not going to kill you; I'm not going to do anything to you. You don't have to fear me, young lady. - The train started to stop. - I only wanted to wish you a good and safe trip and a good night. But beware, there are monsters out there... The night isn't a safe place for a girl like you... - He giggled, and then started to laugh loudly.  
  
Belle suppressed a scream.  
  
He rose from the seat and he walked to the door, opening it. After a minute, the wagon's doors closed, and the train started to run again.  
  
A single tear rolled all over Belle's right cheek, and then she started to cry. She was really frightened, she had a horrible trip.  
  
The train stopped in her station, and she ran out from it, from the station, until she reached the main door of the building in which she was living. Her hands were shaking, she couldn't open the door. She breathed deeply and she managed to put the key into the hole. She opened it, turned on the lights, and sat down on the hall until she calmed herself. She spent there not much time, but enough to get the attention of the caretaker, who helped her to recover the calm and kept her company until she reached her apartment. She asked him not to tell this to her parents, and he promised it.  
  
When she opened the door of her flat, she felt safe and sound; grateful for being home, where no one could harm her.  
  
She was completely sure she wasn't going to ride on the subway alone anymore.  
  
That trip in the last train home was going to be engraved in her mind forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t happen at all. Well, only the fact I was alone on the station but anyway, I reached home safe and sound.


End file.
